wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Talent Specialization
Dual Talent Specialization (or dual spec) is a skill players at level 40 can learn in exchange for from their class trainers. Introduced in patch 3.1.0, dual talent specialization is the ability to switch between two talent specs, glyph sets, and action bars on each level 40 character. Usage Initial Purchase To purchase dual spec, you must be level 40,3. Re: Dual Spec level reduced to 40!!!!! 02/24/2009 01:32:20 PM PST by Bornakk and can purchase the ability from your class's trainer. The cost is . Interface You can find the dual spec interface under the talent pane. Glyphs have also moved to this pane as well. Setting your specializations Once you have purchased dual spec, there are now two icons on the top right of the talent pane, representing your Primary and Secondary talent builds. Utilising a new interface option (Display -> Preview Talent Changes) you are able to preview and alter your new spec until you are happy with it. When to your satisfaction, you are able to apply your new talent spec for each of your Primary and Secondary talent builds. Select the secondary spec icon and activate the build. Now you can again configure talents, action bars, and glyphs. Switching between specializations Currently in the PTR, there is no reagent, cooldown, or monetary cost to switch. You must simply be out of combat or an arena battle. To switch, pull up the talent pane, select the primary or secondary spec and activate the talents. Once the 5 second cast has completed, your glyphs, action bars, and talents have all be restored to your other specialization. Respec Even if you have purchased dual specialization, there is still a penalty to respec. Switching between your specializations is free, but if you want to change one of your talent configurations after it is confirmed, you still pay the respec fee, and will require a class trainer. There is no fee to change your glyphs or your action bars - only if you wish to change the talents associated with a specialization. To modify a specialization, find the appropriate class trainer. Be sure to activate the specialization you wish to respec, then purchase the respec from the trainer. Now this specialization can be modified again. Glyphs Glyphs still require proximity to a Lexicon of Power. To set glyphs, first select the specialization (primary or secondary) and activate the specialization. Now any glyph changes you make will apply to this specialization. Changing glyphs, like action bars, are free to change and do not require the purchase of a respec. Inversely, respeccing will not modify any glyphs you have set to either specialization. Talent Dual Spec Q&A with Ghostcrawler With the next content patch, we will be introducing a number of additions and changes to the game. One new feature in the works is the ability to set up two separate sets of talents, or "dual spec". While the complete feature may not be immediately available in the Public Test Realms (PTR) and specifics are still liable to change, we wanted to go over some questions with Senior Game Designer Greg "Ghostcrawler" Street to find out more. Videos References External links Category:Talents